Mi Presidente, Mi Reina
by SKRowling
Summary: U/A: situado en un futuro muy próximo. Regina es la primera mujer presidente de un par de años en la presidencia y se está reagrupando para comenzar la reelección. ¿Qué pasaría cuando escándalo golpea? Todo el mundo se hiere! Bueno, casi todos. SWEN un poco de Robin nadamas. Disclaimer: NO soy dueña de OUAT ni sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Este es un experimento. Tomé otra de mis historias de otro fandom y lo estoy haciendo SWEN. También estoy tratando de practicar mis habilidades de traducción . Una traducción me trajo algunos nuevos fans y supongo que yo quiero que tengan algo más que leer , por lo que esta es una transmisión simultánea . La historia original es "Su Majestad, señora Presidenta" . Me encantaba escribirla . En este fandom sin embargo, es casi todo SwanQueen y seguirá siendo agradable casi desde el comienso. Probablemente será una escena añadida en alguna parte diferente de la original ... idk veremos . yo nunca copio completamente las cosas , aunque este primer capítulo es casi identical. - disfruten!**

* * *

Su Alteza Real

* * *

-La princesa y el primer ministro llegaron a la capital anoche-, el reportero de la televisión dijo al igual que Regina se vestía para el día. -Ellas están en una visita diplomática espontánea con La presidente Mills y serán honradas en una cena de estado esta noche en la Casa Blanca.-

-Por supuesto-, dijo Regina apagando el aparato, -El hecho de que yo acabo de volver de Gaza, lidiando con un desastre internacional, significa absolutamente nada en absoluto.- Ella había estado en negociaciones la semana pasada, tratando que el gobierno Israelí relaje algunas sanciones contra los palestinos. Era una vieja batalla de mil años y todavía no está cerca de una resolución.

-Gina relájate, debe ser divertido tener gente que no quieren atornillarte en la Casa Blanca para variar.- Robin dijo. Vino detrás de su esposa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Regina sonrió y se giró en los brazos de su marido. -Supongo-, hizo una pausa y se inclinó para ponerse sus mayas. -Usted sabe que yo la he conocido antes.-

-A la Primer Ministro?- Él preguntó tocando su trasero mientras se alejaba. -Sí, lo hice.-

La presidente se rió entre dientes mientras se enderezó de nuevo. -Sí, ella también ... pero me estaba refiriendo a la princesa.- Entró en sus tacones y miró a sí misma en el espejo. -Cuando estaba en la universidad, ella vino a visitar, y yo era una de las muchas personas en la multitud. Ella tomó mi mano y me lo juró que me estaba coqueteando. Eso fue justo antes de que ella salió de su armario con su sexualidad.-

-Tal vez ella te va a recordar.- Robin dijo en un tono de broma.

Regina dejó escapar una risa irónica y salió a la mesa del desayuno. -Buenos días a todos-, dijo inclinándose para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Henry. -Hola Roland.- Ella dijo acariciandole la mejilla de su hijastro y se sentó a la mesa.

Su historia fue, si uno lo pensaba bien, lo que consiguió su elegido. Ella y Robin había estado casados ya cuatro años. Después de la muerte del padre de Henry, Daniel, Regina se había arrojado a la política. Su jefe de personal, Robin, cuya esposa había fallecido durante el parto, comenzó a cortejarla, jalandola lejos de su adicción al trabajo y por lo menos se había ganado su mano en matrimonio, aunque en realidad no se habia ganado su corazón. Regina no sentía un amor como el que sentía por Daniel pero nunca esperaba sentirse de esa manera otra vez. Pero esa demostración de la capacidad de recuperación, y la mezcla perfecta de las dos familias la hizo accesible a los votantes y allí estaba ella. Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

Regina miró a su hijo que se veía positivamente cansado. Ella también tomó nota de todo lo negro que llevaba, y era eso lapiz de ojos que llevaba? -Noche áspera Henry?- Ella preguntó llevándose una cucharada de fruta en la boca.

-Mamá ...- dijo Henry con un suspiro dándose cuenta que su madre había notado el cambio en él.

-Henry ...- Regina respondió con un suspiro de exasperación de su cuenta.

-Sólo estoy tratando de expresarme.- Añadió.

-Sí, Pero-

-Déjame mamá! Tengo Catorce, ya no soy un niño!- Henry dijo y salió del comedor.

-Por lo menos tómate un panecillo con tigo.- Dijo Regina.

Siguió caminando y pasó su abuela casi tumbandola. -¿Quién era ese pirata? ¿Qué se hizo a sí mismo?-

-Vamos, no puedes decirme que no pasaste por una etapa rebelde.- Robin dijo tomando un cucharada de cereal.

-Alguna vez!- Cora dijo con una risita.

-Madre- Regina empezó a regañar, pero fue interrumpida por Tink.

-Señora Presidenta, el Primer Ministro ha llegado.- Regina se levantó y besó tanto a Robin y Roland en la mejilla.

-Hablar de un madrugador.- Regina dijo tomando unos archivos de Tink caminando hacia el ala oeste. -Gracias.-

-Es alrededor del mediodía para ella ahora señora,- Tink dijo dejándola pasar por delante en el óvalo.

-Primer ministro Lucas, que bonito verla de nuevo.- Regina dijo poniendo su mano a la mujer mayor sentada en el Salón Oval. -Espero que disfruten de su estancia en nuestro país.-

-Por supuesto, siempre hemos disfrutado relaciones con los Estados Unidos.- La anciana respondió. Regina noto el escurrido nervioso de las manos de la mujer y señaló para que se sentara.

La anciana se sentó en un sofá, y Regina hizo lo mismo en la otra. -Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesita?-

La anciana se inclinó hacia delante y miró al la presidente con atención. -Bueno, parece que nuestra pequeña nación isleña ha caído en un pequeño inconveniente. Nuestro ejército está más extendido, porque-

-Debido a que estan con los nuestros como aliados.- Regina terminó en la comprensión.

-Precisamente-, la anciana terminó. -Nuestra economía es bastante tensa, y ...-

Usted necesita más dinero o retirar sus tropas de la causa.- Regina terminó.

-Bueno, sí!- La anciana respondió. Ambas se miraron con respeto. Regina podía ver por qué la mujer mayor había sido elegida. Ella era cara dura. Increíblemente decisiva.

-Está bien,- dijo Regina parándose y extendió la mano al la ministro Lucas. -Mañana nos reuniremos con mi gabinete y discutiremos nuestras opciones. Sólo recuerde una cosa, esto no es sólo nuestra guerra. Su país y muchos otros se han sido afectados.-

-Sí, señora, esta es la razón por lo cual la princesa insistió que vinieramos en persona-, afirmó la anciana.

-¿De verdad? Eso fue inteligente de ella.- Regina dijo caminando con ella a la puerta. -Yo no sabía que la realeza era tan involucrada.-

-Ellos dan su aporte, ya veces es bueno.- Ministro Lucas dijo al igual que Regina abrió la puerta a la Oficina Oval.

-¿Has tenido la gira? Simplemente debe ser de unos minutos hasta que la rueda de prensa empiece.- Preguntó Regina.

-No, no he tenido el placer.- Dijo la mujer mayor.

-Bueno, te veo en un poco-, dijo Regina y miró hacia su ayudante. -Tink, podría mostrarle a la primer ministro alrededor mientras esperamos a la conferencia de prensa?-

-Sí, señora-, dijo Tink guiando a la mujer hacia el ala este.

* * *

-Señora Presidenta, ¿por qué está la Princesa de WhiteForrest visitando hoy con nosotros?- Greg del Washington Post preguntó Regina mientras los tres se sentaron en la sala de prensa para la conferencia.

Ella miró a las dos mujeres a su lado preguntándose por qué la pregunta fue dirigida hacia ella en el primer lugar. -No lo sé. Los perros calientes de Nueva York o la pizza de Chicago?-

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡Sí!- Princesa Emma se echó a reír, -en serio, vinimos porque la Presidenta ha estado haciendo un trabajo fantástico desde su incepción estos pocos años, y estamos aquí en apoyo de su reelección.-

Regina sonrió a la mujer encantadora. -Gracias, eso significa mucho.-

Emma enfocó su mirada en la presidente, y sonrió. Regina fue fascinada y apenas escuchó la siguiente pregunta. -La guerra ha estado ocurriendo desde antes de su presidencia, que es lo que WhiteForrest consigue a cambio de sus esfuerzos?-

Regina respiró hondo para volver a la situación en cuestión. -Es un esfuerzo conjunto de todas las fuerzas aliadas. La gente tiende a olvidar que no simplemente se refiere a las vidas americanas que son víctimas ...-

A medida que pasó, en la parte posterior de la prensa estuvo Kathryn Midas, Nuevo jefe de personal de Regina, y Maléfica Darcon su asesora política. Se miraron una a la otra. -Viste eso?- Kathryn preguntó Mal.

La mujer mayor zumbaba en ascension. -La princesa está enamorada, y nuestra presidente está hechizada.-

-¿De verdad crees que es mutuo?- Kathryn preguntó preocupada mientras ella mira a la princesa tratar de encantar a Regina.

Regina se rió sobre algo que Emma dijo y Mal se volvió hacia ella. -Inconscientemente, creo que si.-

-Si nosotras podemos verlo ...- Kathryn fue apagando. -Esto es un puto desastre. Debemos preocuparnos?-

-No, a menos que ella comience a tomar llamadas del booty royales Kath ... puta, esa princesa es una pequeña encantadora .-

* * *

 **A/N: Corto , lo sé. De todos modos dime lo que piensas. sólo hay que poner su opinión en ese pequeño cuadro de abajo . Golpea seguir, golpea preferido ... golpeame ... Es broma . Hasta la próxima vez , mucho amor ! ~ S.K .**


	2. El Argumento

**N / A: yay Un poco más de esto! Tengo que dejar de dar con nuevas cosas que hacer yo soy oso en vez abrumado conmigo .**

* * *

 **El Argumento**

* * *

Regina tomó las escaleras para la residencia por dos esa noche, ella llegaba tarde, la visita espontánea de la Princesa la dejó para cancelar un montón de cosas. Lo peor era que tenía que cancelar la cita diaria con Roland a las cuatro de la tarde. El niño había llamado antes y sonaba profundamente decepcionado.

Ella fue a su habitación primero, golpeando suavemente a la puerta y luego la abrió. "Hey dulce príncipe," dijo Regina entrando la habitación.

"Hola mamá", dijo Roland garabateando en su libreta.

"Escucha, siento que tuve que mover tu cita hoy-" dijo Regina arrodillándose junto a él colocándola al nivel del ojo a su secretario de hora de la merienda. Era una posición que había creado sólo para él para que siempre tuvieran tiempo para verse uno al otro durante el día. "La princesa de WhiteForrest está aquí, y ella a totalmente destrozado mi agenda."

"Ella no es la princesa de América." Roland declaró volviéndose hacia su madre adoptiva, "Ella no puede decirte qué hacer."

Regina sonrió suavemente, "Pero ella es una invitada, y debo tratarla con amabilidad."

"Oh", dijo Roland volviéndose hacia su cuaderno.

"Voy a tratar más la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Regina dijo tomando a su hijo en sus brazos.

"Bueno,"

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Regina parándose otra vez. "Buenas noches cariño."

"Buenas noches, mamá." Roland respondió como Regina salia de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella .. "

Mientras caminaba a cabo, Robin estaba saliendo cabreado de la habitación de Henry. "Él es tu hijo, habla con él."

Regina levantó ambas cejas y se dirigió en dirección a la habitación de Henry. Llamó a la ligera antes de abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminado por las luces negras y una lámpara de mesa. Henry estaba en la cama todavía con la ropa que había llevado a la escuela, así que lo único Regina podía ver de su hijo era la camiseta blanca que llevaba. "Qué quieres?"

Regina alzó las cejas al niño y entró en la habitación tratando de no tropezar en la ropa tirada en el suelo. Este no era el Henry que ella conocía. Este era un niño totalmente diferente. "Nada, sólo vine a ver cómo estas."

"Estoy bien mamá", dijo Henry no se movía de lugar.

Regina respiró hondo y frunció el ceño cuando captó el ligero aroma a humo de hierbas en la habitación. "¿Porque tu padre está tan furioso Henry?" Regina preguntó tomando asiento en el escritorio de Henry.

"Esa cosa no es mi padre." Henry dijo con enojo. "¿No es obvio? porqué te crees que está loco!" Él puso los ojos. "Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo sabrías? Tu nunca estás."

"Ilumíname, por favor." Regina preguntó tratando de no dejar que su propio temperamento emerger.

-Bueno, yo no tengo tiempo, ni ganas de hacerlo madre. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y simplemente sal mi habitación? - Henry dijo poniéndose de pie frente a su madre," Usted tiene una cena de Estado que asistir. "Henry se puso toda su altura por lo que es claro que la acción fue destinada a ser agresiva.

Regina se puso de pie, ella era todavía un par de pulgadas más alta que su hijo, poniéndose agresiva también. "Escúchame, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez." La voz de Regina era baja y extrañamente tranquila "Yo soy tu madre, y yo hago lo que siento que es mejor para ti. Tu no me vas a dar un complejo de culpa. Porque si eso es lo que está buscando, Te puedo dar uno a ti. Yo te di a luz a ti. Intenta culparme de nuevo, y vas a sufrir las consecuencias ".

Henry retrocedió un poco sintiendo por primera vez que tan intimidante su madre podría ser. Regina le miró durante unos segundos, y luego se alejó, "Pon algunas luces decentes aquí. Quiero la luz negra que se desaparezca hoy." Ella miró a su alrededor y ha añadido. "Recoge este lío y dame toda tu olla, o voy a tener que mandar a los servicios secretos que hagan búsqueda de la habitación.

Henry la miró sorprendido por un momento, pero Regina le tendió la mano, hasta que renunció a los artículos que ella había pedido. "Si alguna vez te veo fumando qualquier cosa Henry, te mato." Con esto la Presidente dejó la habitación de su hijo adolescente.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, Robin estaba saliendo del baño. "Ahí lo tienes", dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella. "Tenemos que hacer algo con Henry."

Ella resopló, "dime algo que no 'sé, Robin." Se desvistió rápidamente mientras hablaba. "Pero esta es la edad de la rebeldía, se va a poner mucho peor antes de mejorar."

"Bueno, no es sólo la rebelión, El maestro envio esto a casa con él." Añadió entregándole un gran sobre de papel manila.

Regina miró el contenido dentro. Ella se hundió a su cama y leyó la nota que el maestro envió delineando el deslizamiento en los grados de Henry. Luego estaban los mismos grados. no fue un lento declive, pero sus calificaciones se había desplomado drásticamente respecto al año anterior. "¿Qué está pensando?" Regina susurró.

"Exactamente." Robin declaró.

Regina se volvió hacia él lanzando el paquete sobre la cama, "Podrías haber enseñarme esto antes de que yo fuera a hablar con él?"

"Perdóname, pero pensé que ya estábamos atrasados," Robin dijo fijándose los puños de la manga.

"Olvídate de la princesa Robin, Henry es más importante." Regina miró el reloj en la pared del fondo e hizo una mueca, que llevaban veinte minutos tarde ya." Mierda ".

Regina se metió en la ducha, y se limpió rápido, refrescándose del sudor del día. Diez minutos más tarde, ella se sentó en su tocador permitiéndole al personal para peinar su pelo y hacerle el maquillaje.

Cuando estaba completamente lista, ella ya estaba cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Ella y Robin se apresuraron hacia el salón de baile. "Este no es el mejor momento para que te metas con el protocolo de estado," Robin tiró mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Sabes que, Robin?" Regina preguntó molesta porque los agentes del servicio secreto fuera de las puertas les dicen a los agentes en el interior para que sepan que ella estaba allí Y asi pudieran anunciar la a ella. "El descuido de mis hijos no sondea bien tampoco."

"Regina", Robin comenzó pero el presidente lo detuvo.

"Robin, ya llegamos", dijo Regina anticipando a cualquier otra cosa que podría querer decir. "¿Por qué no te portas como un buen chico, y actúas como lo debería una primera dama."

Ellos se enfrentaron, luchando en silencio con sus ojos, cuando la puerta de la sala de baile se abrió y los introducieron. Regina plasmó una la sonrisa política en su cara y entró en la sala tomada de mano en mano con su marido.

* * *

 **N / A: Entonces, ¿cómo fue eso? Déjame saber en esa pequeña caja de abajo! Hasta la próxima vez , mucho amor ! ~ S.K .**


	3. Cena de Estado

**N / A: hay algunos errores muy tontos a través de la historia, pero estoy totalmente tarde para de enseñar una clase , así que voy a dejarlos con esto. Lo siento que he tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar He sido una chica ocupada ... Esta semana, sin embargo debe ser una activa, llena de escritura disfruten!**

* * *

 **Cena de Estado**

Regina se acercó a la dirección opuesta a Robin y comenzó a mezclarse entre sus huéspedes. -Señora,- Laura su secretaria dijo: -El equipo está listo para servir la cena.- Regina asintió y se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa.

Poco a poco, todos en la sala se dirigieron a sus mesas. La princesa estaba a su derecha y Regina le estrechó la mano. -Su alteza, siento que estoy tarde, he tenido un día agitado.- Regina se disculpó

-Estoy segura de que su trabajo no se detiene sólo porque usted tiene un estallido de invitados de la nada. Le agradezco que haya comisionado esto de todos modos.- Princesa Emma declaró, colocando un beso en la mano. Regina se sonrojó y se sentó en su asiento. Sus invitados siguieron su ejemplo y pronto la cena fue acarreada en la habitación.

Robin estuvo molesto a través de la cena. Sé un buen chico y actúa como una primera dama debe? Al igual que se coloca en su maldita sombra no está castrado suficiente. Pensó, clavándose en su cena. Miró a su derecha, y vio como su esposa entretuvo sus huéspedes. La princesa estaba definitivamente coqueteando con Regina ... Su esposa, sin embargo estaba preocupada con otras cosas. Robin podía decir por la forma reflexiva que ella estaba mirando su plato. Además, Regina es super recta, y una mujer no era ni una amenaza.

Cuando terminó su comida, miró alrededor del salón y vio a una joven pelirroja hablando con Sydney Glass. Robin le llamó la atención y ella le hizo señas a un cuaderno con notas que tenía en la mano. Robin asintió y volvió su atención al primer ministro a su izquierda.

El salón de baile tenía un centro de intercambio de una pista de baile. Robin y Regina comenzaron el baile de mala gana. Regina suspiró después de un tiempo en sus brazos dijo, -Robin, lo siento por lo que dije.-

-Yo sé cómo te pones cuando tu horario se pone insoportable.- Robin reconoció, -pero eso fue realmente doloroso Gina-.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- Robin la sostuvo cerca de él y bailó con mayor comodidad ahora.

-Ha sido un buen rato que hemos bailado.- Regina murmuró.

-Sí, es verdad...- Vio la pelirroja de nuevo saliendo del salón y se apartó de su esposa. -Creo que voy a regresar a residencia. Realmente no estoy para socializarme.- La besó en la mejilla. -Vas a estar bien?- Robin pidió y Regina asintió.

-Está bien-, dijo Regina deteniendolo antes de que se fuera. -Te amo.-

Robin le besó los labios suavemente una vez más antes de alejarse y salir de la sala de baile por completo.

Regina lo vio alejarse y se acomodó en la silla. Cuando la princesa volvió hacia la mesa, se sentó y dijo. -Universidad de Brown.-

-Discúlpeme?- Regina le preguntó a parpadear.

-Toda la noche he estado mirándola, y que devanando los sesos acerca de dónde podría haberla visto antes.- La princesa afirmó. -Fue en la Universidad Brown ... ¿Verdad?-

Regina se rió. -Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo es posible que se recuerde?-

La princesa rió -Yo podría decirte, pero me pensaría demasiado acelerada.-

-Pruébame.-

-No hay muchas mujeres que podrían ser tan sorprendente como usted,- Ella dijo, -Yo estaba pasando por cosas muy personales cuando tomé ese viaje, y luego la vi y fui abrumada con necesidad. No hay muchas mujeres que te encuentras que te hacen decir ... Sí ... Sé que soy una lesbiana -. Princesa Emma rió ante la mirada incrédula La presidente le estaba dando. -Hasta recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto.-

-Ni siquiera puedo recordar eso.- Regina contestó.

La princesa le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Ella llevó a Regina a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. -El pelo más largo-, explicó, -a casi allí.- Ella puso su mano en su mediados espalda desnuda. Su toque envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Regina se echó a reír en voz baja y un poco nerviosa mientras su estómago comenzó a revolotear. -Increíble-.

-¿Por qué?- La princesa le preguntó: -Usted fue, y todavía es sorprendentemente hermosa.-

Regina se sonrojó ligeramente y miró alrededor de la habitación. -Su Alteza, aunque agradezco sus elogios, yo preferiría si se los mantuviera privados.-

-Lo siento, señora Presidenta ,- la princesa declaró al terminar su baile y se inclinó ante ella ligeramente. Regina hizo una reverencia y se dirigió poco lejos de ella.

* * *

-Oh Sí!- La pelirroja gimió suavemente. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto en el escritorio del jefe. con el Primer Caballero. Le desperto las ganas sabiendo que Sydney no estaba muy lejos en el salón de baile y podría venir a ver cómo estaba el progreso de su proyecto de un momento al otro y todo se les vendría abajo.

-Te gusta, eh?- Robin susurró mientras se hundía profundamente dentro de ella una y otra vez su velocidad cada vez mayor que montaba su placer.

-Si, si, sssiii,- dijo la pelirroja con cada embestida.

-Oh Zelena,- Robin dijo acercándose a so zima -, quien es tu papi?-

-Oh mierda,- Zelena susurró consciente de que la luz de la oficina exterior acababa de perder, pero no queria parar a Robin. Estaba tan cerca, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y sus sonidos llegarían a los oídos de su jefe o quien acababa de entrar en la oficina exterior.

Ella se acercó y lo besó mientras se acercaba a su clímax Y tuvo dificultad para tragar su gemido de su propia liberación. Esperaba que nadie había oído, miró a la puerta y las luces estaban apagadas de nuevo y ella suspiró de alivio.

-Estubo bueno.- Robin dijo colocando un suave beso en la nuca de su cuello. -No podemos hacer esto de aquí nunca más. Esta es la mesa de Sydney, Él todavía está en el edificio ya sabes.- Zelena dijo desenredandose de Robin.

-Él está en la fiesta comiéndose con los ojos a mi esposa-, respondió Robin y Zelena decidió mantener sus sospechas para sí misma.

-Tu oficina, la próxima vez.- La pelirroja respondió tirando su ropa interior.

-Deal,- Robin dijo besándola suavemente mientras se ponia sus pantalones. -Me tengo que ir. Tengo que llegar a la cama antes que Regina.-

-Buenas noches,- Zelena dijo luego continuó para fijar y refrescar el escritorio de Sydney, y antes de salir de la oficina, colocó el disco en cual había estado trabajando, encima del escritorio de su jefe.

Sydney se quedó en el pasillo viendo como Robin salió de su oficina. -voy a tener que reemplazar mi escritorio-, dijo Sydney a sí mismo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala de baile. Quería borrar la imagen del esposo de Regina con su ayudante. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación o con quién hablar.

No tenía motivos para despedir a la chica a menos que ella fuera expuesta. Él no tenía ninguna prueba y no quería ser un pasivo por el Presidente. ¿Qué debería hacer? Como un amigo que tendría que decirle a Regina ahora. Eso es lo que haré. Pensó y con eso él entró en el salón y se puso una cara feliz. Se reunirá con Regina después del fin de semana y hablará con ella en privado con ella.

Justo después de que reemplace mi escritorio.

* * *

Regina llegó a la residencia alrededor de la medianoche. Ella subió lentamente las escaleras cansada hasta los huesos. Henry estaba dormido en la sala de estar cuando ella llegó, y se dirigió hacia él. Se sentó a su lado mientras ella se quitó los zapatos de tacón y luego besó su frente. -Despierta dormilón-, dijo en voz baja.

-Henry se movió y abrió los ojos.- Hey mamá .. -Él dijo adormilado.-estaba esperando para decirte que siento lo de antes.

-Necesito que te vaya bien a Henry, porque cuanto más rebelde te pones,l más contragolpes obtendrás por ahí.- Él asintió con la cabeza y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo fue la fiesta?- -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Estaba bien. Mejor que la última,- dijo Regina decidida irse a la cama. -duerme bien, Henry.-

-Sí, me voy a la cama.- Henry dijo a su madre. -Buenas noches.-

-buenas noches mi pequeño príncipe.- Regina dijo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cuando llegó allí, Robin ya estaba en la cama. Todavía no estaba muy dormido, ella podía decir, pero él fingía que lo era.

-Ella se sonrió a sí misma mientras se desabrochó el pelo y empezó a desvestirse. Ella no se molestó en ponerse su pijama, ella se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello.- ¿Es hora para compensar? -, le susurró al oído.

-Ya lo hicimos a Regina.- Él gruñó y se volvió hacia ella. Ella capturó sus labios con los de ella.

-Te quiero.- Ella susurró entre besos.

-Yo no estoy de humor Regina.- Robin dijo tomando las manos de mecha de su esposa y la celebración de juntas. Regina se quedó mirándolo en shock ..

-¿Qué?- Regina preguntó temblando, tenía frío ahora.

-No me siento asi.- Robin respondió, dándole la espalda a ella.

Regina no era una por mendigar, y no iba a empezar ahora. Ella se encogió de hombros: -Está bien ...- Regina le dijo girando la espalda. -yo lo hago mejor de todos modos.- Ella murmuró para sí misma y se dejó caer en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

 **N / A: Entonces, ¿qué os parece? digan me en ese cuadrito de abajo ! Espero volver pronto con más de esto. Hasta la próxima vez , mucho amor ! ~ S.K .**


	4. Porque Yo Soy Tu Amigo

**Porque yo soy tu amigo**

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de Regina justo después de que Roland había llegado a tomar una merienda con ella el lunes por la tarde. -Disculpe señor,- dijo Regina a el niño y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, vio Sydney volviendo de su sesión de información de las cuatro de la tarde un poco temprano. -Escuche Señora Presidenta, Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted después de su junta de las cuatro?- preguntó Sydney.

-Claro, ¿Quieres un aperitivo? Tenemos unas galletas de higo y un té como lo hacen en Inglaterra.- Regina ofreció.

-Sí-, Roland aceptó contento de tener una nueva persona en su pequeña fiesta de té.

-Oh, por supuesto,- Sydney aceptó y vino dentro de la habitación. Escuchó a el niño al contar en detalles sobre una niña que le gusta en la clase.

Sydney no había descubierto exactamente la manera de abordar el tema de Robin con Regina. El presidente parecía como si ella estaba teniendo una tarde agradable y el estaba a punto de dar la noticia de la traición de su marido.

-Tengo clase de tenis en cinco minutos madre. Tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Roland dijo poniéndose de pie. -¿Jugaras conmigo el próximo fin de semana?-

-Absolutamente-, afirmó Regina abriéndole la puerta a su hijo. -Adiós cariño.- Entonces Regina volvió su atención a su secretario de prensa. Ella sabía que algo estaba molestando a su amigo, así que estaba contento de que Roland tenía que cumplir con su entrenador antes de tiempo. -Entonces, ¿qué pasa? No puede ser tan malo.-

-No, es peor-, comenzó Sydney. -Realmente no sé cómo decir esto.- Abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces y luego se aclaró la garganta.- Regina, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, y necesito hablar contigo ahora como un amigo. -

-Está bien,- dijo Regina seriamente sentándose en el sofá frente a su amigo. Su interior se agitaba, Sydney nunca había tenido que hacer la distinción entre su posición y su amistad claro antes.

-El viernes por la noche, durante la Cena de Estado,- Sydney siguió lamiéndose los labios deseando tomar un poco de agua. -Yo ah ... Yo vi a... Robin con alguien.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Con alguien.- Regina le preguntó. Su corazón latía con fuerza con la memoria. El rechazo de esa noche haciendo más sentido ahora.

-Quiero decir ... CON ... ah.. alguien.- Sydney dijo aplaudiendo a continuación, que engranan entre sí.

Regina miró durante unos momentos teniendo en cuenta que lo que acaba de oír. Poco a poco se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Su rostro no mostraba su abatimiento. Incluso si su cuerpo lo hizo. -¿Quieres decir, durante el mismo?-

Sydney asintió con la cabeza, -En mi oficina-, agregó.

-Eww,- dijo Regina sintiendo su defensiva iniciar. -¿Quien?-

-Regina, no tengo pruebas, que no me vio, yo no puedo despedirla así como así.- dijo Sydney.

-Eso no es lo que pregunté.- Regina insistió.

-Una de mis ayudantes-, dijo Sidney.

-La pelirroja,- Regina dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la seguridad de la gran mesa de roble dentro del óvalo. -Él tiene un amor por las pelirrojas.-

-Regina-Sydney comenzó.

-Gracias Sydney, pero necesito estar sola en este momento.- Regina interrumpió girando su silla hacia la ventana.

-Sí, Señora.- Sydney dijo poniéndose la máscara profesional y salió del óvalo.

Regina estaba demasiado alterada para llorar. ¿Creía su amigo que tuvo el valor de decirle algo como esto? O completamente emitir ese lado? Se trataba de su propio ayudante, eso tuvo que ser embarazoso para Sydney.

Se sentó en su silla mirando al vacío cuando Laura por fin asomó la cabeza en la marca de la puerta de la gran oficina. -Señora, Secretaria DeVille está en la línea.-

Regina miró su reloj. Se suponía que debía estar allí con los nuevos contratos para los militares de WhiteForest. -¿Dónde está?- Dijo ella impaciente. Esta era la última junta que tenía ese día, y ella no se siente como mucho que se celebra hasta hoy en día.

-Señora, yo soy en desbandada al Hospital de la Universidad George Washington.- dijo la secretaria DeVille. Regina podía oír la sirena sonando, y el ding de las bombas IV.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Regina, la preocupación que vierte en el teléfono. Su propia desgracia personal se le escapó por completo en el momento.

-Mi coche fue golpeado por un autobús de metro. El conductor del autobús tuvo algún tipo de convulsión mientras conducía y el autobús se fue hacia la mitad de la intersección.-

Regina encendió la televisión, -Estás bien?- Ella preguntó cuando vio vehículo destrozado de la Secretaria sobre la televisión.

-Voy a sobrevivir-, DeVille dijo.

-De eso estoy segura,- dijo Regina al oír el paramédico pidiéndole a la secretaria que siguiera hablando.

-Dile a mi marido que lo amo;- Murmuró la herida y Regina le dio pánico.

-Señora secretaria, quiero que le diga usted por favor, quédate conmigo.- Regina dijo comenzando a caminar. En ese momento sus oídos se llenaron de una gran cantidad de sonidos que suenan nada más que en una emergencia. Sirenas, palabras críticas, sonidos de maquinas medicas.

Todavía escuchaba, cuando Robin entró a la oficina para mostrarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella levantó una mano para hacerlo callar mientras escuchaba con atención.

-Señora,- dijo una voz desconocida sobre la línea, -Soy Mike el conductor de la ambulancia. La Secretaria está en un estado muy crítico. Acabamos llevarla a la sala de emergencias.-

-Su familia ha sido notificada?- preguntó Regina. Se dio cuenta el paramédico no había sido cualquiera. O todavía estaba en el ejército por la forma en que hablaba con ella.

-Ninguna Señora,- Él dijo: -El personal del hospital se asegurará de que lo hagan.-

-Bueno,- dijo Regina, -Muchas gracias señor, tenga un buen día.-

-Ha sido un placer señora,- El paramédico dijo, Y cortó la línea.

Con un suspiro, Regina colgó el teléfono y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador, -Laura, llame el marido de La Secretaria Deville, por favor.-

-Sí, señora-, contestó la voz sin cuerpo, y Regina volvió a prestar atención a los atascos de tráfico en la pantalla.

Miró a Robin, su mente tan distraída sobre la crisis que se había olvidado de estar enojado con él. -Eso fue Deville en la línea,- Ella le explicó. -Ella llamó para hacerme saber que no iba a poder llegar para nuestra junta.-

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Robin

-No Robin, ella no está bien.- Allí salió su molestia con esa afirmación. -Mira su coche!- Ella señaló a la televisión. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y ella respondió. -¿Arthur?-

-Sí señora presidenta, este soy yo.- Este sonaba un poco acosado.

-Arthur, esta es Regina Mills,- Regina continuó.

-Sí Señora,- Arthur respondió a su voz un poco temblorosa.

Regina dudó un poco, y no sabía muy bien cómo darle la noticia, y decidió que tal vez el enfoque directo sería lo mejor. -Secretaria Deville ha estado en un accidente, y ha sido trasladado en ambulancia al Hospital de la Universidad George Washington.-

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Arthur.

-No sé señor, yo sea el presidente, pero no me van a decir todo eso. Sólo quería notificarle personalmente ya que había estado hablando con ella cuando llegó al hospital.-

-Oh dios,- dijo Arthur en el otro extremo.

-Ellos sí me dijeron que se encuentra en estado crítico por lo que podría llegar tan pronto como sea posible.- Regina dijo. Robin puso una mano en su espalda en una muestra de apoyo.

-Me voy ahora mismo.- Arthur dijo.

-Conduce con cuidado.- Regina dijo y colgó el teléfono.

-Así que, ¿vas al hospital?- preguntó Robin.

-No hasta que lo admitan. Sería inútil ahora que haría yo en una sala de emergencia.- Regina dijo saliendo del óvalo. -Tink, despega. Hemos terminado por hoy.-

-Buenas noches, señora- Tink dijo.

-Buenas noches-, afirmó al salir dejando a Robin allí parado. El confundido a porque su esposa estaba siendo tan fría con el. Algo había cambiado su comportamiento desde la mañana hasta la tarde.

Regina había decidido en el momento en que ella se calmó, que iba a vigilar a Robin durante unos días antes de enfrentarse a él. Ella quería una prueba legítima que no implicaba a Sydney como el informante.

-Bastardo.- murmuró para sí misma mientras se alejaba.

-Regina, espera.- Robin dijo agarrandole el codo. Ella lo miró y se pasó las manos por el hombro a sus manos. -¿Estás enojada?-

Ella suspiró. -Estoy un poco irritada es todo.-

-Debes relajarte,- dijo tirando de ella hacia casa. Regina realmente quería que esto fuera una mentira. Tal vez su marido la quería. Él no estaba traicionandola ... o si lo era, era sólo una cosa de una vez. Sí su vida sexual era escasa, pero eso era un síntoma de su trabajo.

-¿Y usted y yo podemos acostarnos temprano esta noche?- Regina preguntó volviendo la cara hacia él y inclinándose más cerca de su marido.

Él se rió y se acercó más. Se besaron con avidez, ahí en el pasillo entre el ala oeste y la residencia. Ella haría esto, ella se daría a su marido, y él querría estar con ella otra vez, y nadie más.


	5. Atrapado con Los Pantalones Abajo

**A/N: Ya era tiempo no? Aqui esta.~S.K.**

* * *

 **Atrapado con los pantalones abajo**

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue productivo-, dijo Kathryn mientras ella y Regina salían de una reunión de gabinete.

-No entiendo por qué tantas personas mayores pueden ser tan ninos,- respondió Regina. La reunión había logrado absolutamente nada. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de tener una conversación productiva con su personal.

-¿Has comido? Preguntó Kathryn ya que llegó a un cruce de caminos entre la cafetería y el óvalo.

Regina miró el reloj en la pared y vio que era ya las tres y cuarenta y cinco. -No, tu almuerza, voy a tener una gran merienda con Roland a las cuatro,- dijo Regina. -Es sábado, ¿por qué no sales antes de tiempo?-

-Sólo tengo algunas cosas más para hacer y me voy a ir. Tenga una buena noche.- Kathryn dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Voy a la oficina de Robin por unos minutos por si necesitas algo,- se despide La Presidenta.

Regina se dirigió a la oficina de Robin. Ella había estado observandolo a él y Zelena muy de lejos. Había sido solo una semana desde que Sidney le dio la mala noticia de el desafío de Robin. Ella reconoció los signos de la intimidad entre Robin y Zelena, pero no había ninguna prueba concreta de que algo sucedía. De hecho, Él se había retirado un poco al principio, pero la pelirroja debe haber hechizado a su marido de nuevo.

Entró en la oficina exterior y se dio cuenta de Jon, parte del personal de su esposo, parado justo fuera de la oficina interior. Nora, jefa de gabinete del Primer Esposo, estaba recorriendo la oficina exterior con rabia. -Woah! Va a dañar la alfombra con su recorrido,- Regina dijo.

Nora paro sorprendida y volteo a mirar a la Presidenta. -Señora Presidente!- Ella dijo, -Y- qué la trae por aquí? ¿No a llegado Roland a el óvalo para su cita?-

-Todavía faltan diez minutos para que llegue Nora, está Robin?- Regina pregunto.

-Él está con la ayudante de prensa-, dijo Nora con el ceño fruncido mirando a Jon, que tenía una mirada impasible en su rostro. -Dijo que estaba trabajando con algunas cosas de campaña.- Jon resopló y puso los ojos hacia el frente.

-¿Oh, enserio?- Regina afirmó rotundamente, -Nora ... sé que no le gusta trabajar con El señor Locksley... ¿Cómo le gustaría un cambio de jefe?-

-¿Señora?- Nora dijo en pánico.

-Relajate, puede ser el jefe de personal de la Primera Madre.- Regina dijo viendo que Nora se relajaba, -¿Tiene una llave de su oficina?-

-Con una sonrisa de realización, Nora entregó a la presidente sus llaves. - Gracias,- dijo Nora, - Voy a hablar con la señora Mills. -

Regina volvió a Jon. -Vela porque todas las cosas del señor Locksley se saquen de la habitación principal de la residencia,- Regina ordenó mientras pasaba las llaves en la mano.

-Sí, señora-, dijo Jon y se trasladó abandonando a su cargo a su merecido destino.

Regina tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse y se dirigió a la puerta. Colocando la oreja cerca de la puerta. Podía oír sonidos apagados, no había ninguna palabra que pudiera distinguir y que sin duda tenía un ritmo. Regina cerró los ojos y coloco la llave en la cerradura lo más silenciosamente posible.

* * *

Se sentía tan bien tener el poder para variar. Regina siempre tenía la ventaja sobre él. Ella tenía todas las cartas. La única cosa que nunca le dio era un asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Esa emoción cayó plana con él finalmente. Incluso su posición como planificador estratégico era sólo un dame. Sin poder real, excepto que tenía la oreja de la Presidente. Pero Regina tenía una mente propia y sabía cómo usarla.

Con Zelena, hubo sumisión total. Élla se inclinó a su voluntad. Y él se sentía como un hombre. No era como si no la amaba porque Regina lo excitaba, pero ella también le hizo sentirse como nada más que un tonto que utilizaba cada vez que tenía tiempo para él.

En este pensamiento, su excitación creció y se trasladó con más fuerza contra su amante, y obtuvo una reacción de Zelena. -Sí, ¿cómo se siente esto?- Él susurró.

-Robin ... Oh, Dios.- dijo Zelena. Él, levantó la vista hacia la cara de su amante y ella parecía horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó deteniéndose un momento. Se había olvidado dónde estaba.

-Te pille,- oyó a sus espaldas.

-Gina,- susurró mientras rápidamente se retiró de su compañera.

-No. Me. Llames. Asi. Estare esperando sus tarjetas de renuncia por el cierre de operaciones el lunes.- Regina dijo con una calma que no sentía. Entonces volteo a ver a Robin y dijo, -Te quiero fuera de mi residencia antes de que llegue allí esta noche.-

Los dejo a los dos sentados allí en un estado de shock, y se dirigió fuera de la oficina.

Regina se acercó a la marca del óvalo, con los nervios de punta sacando lo mejor de ella. No podía sentarse con Roland. Ella tendría que quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para eso. Cuando llegó sonrió al niño. -Hola, Roland,- dijo Regina con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola mamá-, dijo Roland, -He oído que no ha comido, así que tienes una gran ensalada para su merienda.-

Regina sonrió. -Buena elección Mi príncipe, pero no tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal vamos jugar un partido de tenis?- preguntó Regina.

-Sí! Pensé que se le olvidó.- dijo Roland.

-No es una casualidad. Vamos a buscar cambiado.- Regina dijo extendiendo una mano hacia él. -Termine de trabajar de todos modos. El niño le tomó la mano y la siguió fuera del óvalo.

-Tink, he terminado por hoy, ¿cómo está mi domingo?- Regina preguntó dirigiéndose al escritorio de su asistente especial.

-Sólo una conferencia telefónica con el gobernador de California,- respondió Tink.

-¿Se puede empujar esa llamada para el lunes?- Regina preguntó, -De esa manera nadie tiene que trabajar mañana, incluido yo.-

-Sí Señora,- dijo la secretaria y se fue a hacer lo dirigido.

-Buenas noches Tink-, dijo Regina en dirección a la residencia con su hijastro. -Vamos a vestirnos.- dijo Regina. Llegando a la residencia ella volvió a la guardia de los servicios secretos ubicado en la puerta. -Asegúrese de que el primer caballero se mantenga alejado de residencia. Él es de permanecer al menos cincuenta yardas de distancia de mí. Entienden?-

-Sí, señora.- El guardia respondió. Si pensaba que esta solicitud era absurda no lo demostró. El se quedó estoicamente en su puesto.

Entró en su habitación, fingiendo no darse cuenta de los ayudantes recogiendo las cosas de su marido y los de embalaje en cajas. Ella vistio con su ropa de tenis y se dirigió a la sala de estar. -¿Dónde van con todas las cosas de papá?- Roland preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio.

-Papá se va a vivir en una habitación diferente por un tiempo.- Respondió Regina.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rolando.

-Hemos tenido una pequeña pelea, no es gran cosa-, dijo Regina cuando entraron en las pistas de tenis cubiertas. -¿Estás listo?-

Roland se preguntó si eso significaba que tenía que salir de su habitación e ir a vivir con su padre, pero él sonrió como Regina se puso manos a una posición de juego. Roland había estado haciendo esto durante un año y era un atleta natural. Era muy bueno y su entrenador dijo que lo empezó a meter en torneos. -Apuesto a que voy a ganar.-

-Apuesto a que también lo harías,- Regina dijo dispuesta a jugar. -Mi servicio.-

Roland se rió y comenzó. Tuvieron una tarde agradable, haciendo que Regina casi se olvidara su miseria.

Casi.


	6. Recuperando

**Recuperando**

* * *

Cora observaba las criadas que se llevaban las cosas de Robin fuera de la residencia. Su hija había salido de la residencia con Roland no demasiado tiempo antes. _¿Que estara pasando?_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. Al sentarse, Henry salió de su habitación. Había estado en confinamiento durante una semana y finalmente se le dio el visto esa mañana en el desayuno para salir. -Hey abuela-, dijo sentándose con Cora en el sofá.

-Henry,- declaró Cora mirando a su nieto, que ha vuelto a usar su ropa habitual para apaciguar a los adultos a su alrededor. Henry echó un vistazo a la limpieza de la caja hasta los dientes, -¿Qué está pasando?-

-No tengo idea,- respondió Cora.

-Espera, que están sacando de la habitación de mamá y de Robin,- Henry dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando en una caja de una de las criadas se portando. -Se trata de Robin ... ¿Dónde están tomando esto?-

-La Señora presidenta ordenó que se llevaran al otro lado del ala este,- respondió el mayordomo y siguió su camino.

Henry se quedó sorprendido y luego miró a su abuela. -Ella - Ella lo echó de la residencia? -, Sonrió ligeramente,- eso es algo increíble -.

-Ahora Henry ...- comenzó su abuela.

-Ella está tan atrapada con ser presidente que ni siquiera puede mantener feliz a su marido. Le dije que no debería haberse casado con él -.

-Eso puede ser ... pero ella es solamente humana, Henry.- Cora respondió: -Estoy segura de que tu madre tiene sus razones y hasta que sepas lo que es, no sería bueno juzgar tan rápido.-

Henry se puso de pie, -Voy a encontrarla.-

-Buena suerte con eso,- dijo en voz baja Cora. Nora le había encontrado ese mismo día y le dijo que el presidente tenía una gran sorpresa, y Cora iba a descubrirlo más tarde. También pensó que esta era la razón por la cual Nora ahora era su propia jefe de personal. Ella ha sido elevada a la posición de primera dama.

Con un suspiro, Cora se paró y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En ese momento, Robin entró en la residencia en busca de Regina. -Ella no está aquí,- dijo Cora frialdad.

-¿Vino hasta aquí para nada?- Preguntó Robin. -Tink dijo que había salido del trabajo.-

-Estuvo aquí , se cambio y luego se fue a alguna otra parte de la casa.- Cora dijo, -Ella dijo que mudaran tus cosas a los cuartos de huéspedes en el otro lado de la banda.-

Robin asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio. Miró el armario parecía prácticamente sin cambios, ya que más de la ropa de Regina se hizo cargo donde la suya había estado. miro a la cómoda; la foto de su boda la habían retirado. Robin suspiró y se dirigió fuera de la residencia. Él no tenía absolutamente nada que decir por sí mismo.

Cora observó a su yerno abatido saliendo de la residencia. Cora tenía que averiguar qué es lo que los tenía a todos atado en nudos. Regina no se veía tan molesta cuando se fue, pero sabía que su hija no se había dado tiempo a pensar dos veces acerca de lo que había hecho. Estaba con Roland, así que realmente no quería estar molesta con él alrededor. Cora podría ver eso.

Cora esperó un rato, para ver si Regina y Roland volver pronto. Ella había empezado a preparar unas galletas, a sabiendas de que sus galletas con trocitos de chocolate fueron de las únicas cosas que podía atraer a su hija. A medida que las galletas salieron del horno, oyó -mmmm me huele galletas.- Cora sonrió a Roland y le entregó una de las agradables galletas de chocolate caliente y pegajosa.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Cora preguntó a su nieto más joven.

-Ella fue a su habitación a la ducha-, dijo Roland con la boca llena. -Me consta que está triste porque le gane, estuvo a punto de llorar.-

-Probablemente,- dijo Cora empezando a preocuparse por Regina ahora, -Voy a ir a hablar con ella,-

-¿Puedo comerme otra, abuela?-, Preguntó Roland como Cora tomó un par de galletas y las colocó en un platillo.

-Sólo una más Roland o tu madre nunca me perdonaría por estropear su cena,- dijo Cora teniendo la placa con las galletas y el rumbo hacia el dormitorio presidencial.

Ella llamó a la puerta ligeramente antes de abrir la sabiendo que Regina probablemente no respondería. -Regina?-

Regina había estado sentada en la cama con la cabeza en sus manos un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. -Hola madre,- Ella susurró mientras escuchaba a su madre cerrar la puerta.

-Oh, amor, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Cora al oír las lágrimas en la voz de su hija. Cuando ella no contestó ella se sentó junto a ella diciendo. -Te traje unas galletas. Chispas de chocolate.-

-No quiero nada en este momento-, dijo Regina parándose y dirigiéndose a su armario. Miró en los cajones vacíos en su tocador y se enojó porque ella ahora estaba sola. Ella cerró la gaveta y rompió. Llorando en silencio.

Cora podía sentir más que oír a su hija llorar. Dejó las galletas en la mesa de noche y se acercó a ella. -¿Qué pasó?- Cora preguntó de nuevo tirando de su hija en un abrazo.

-Él me está engañando,- Regina dijo, -justo debajo de mi nariz.-

-Oh Dios mío-, dijo Cora, su corazón roto por Regina.

-Ella es tan bella-, dijo Regina dejando ir de su madre y de volviéndose hacia sus cajones en busca de una sudadera. -Hermosa, de hecho, no se le puede culpar. -Su voz era amarga como su enojo acumulado.

-Realmente no importa lo que ella le pueda dar.- Dijo Cora, -No debería haberse tomado la libertad de hacerlo, y que sea bella no es razón para justificarlo.-

-Madre, no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento está bien? Necesito ... el espacio.- Regina dijo, mientras la voz de su madre estaba empezando a irritar a sus nervios.

-Bueno, debo advertirte que ... Henry te busca, y él está en un recorte de que eres incapaz de prestar atención a su familia.-

-Gracias por el aviso,- dijo Regina decisión de simplemente volver al gimnasio para trabajar a través de sus emociones. -Vuelvo tarde, no guardes la cena que no voy a comer esta noche-, dijo Regina al deslizarse en sus pantalones de chándal y camiseta por encima de su traje de tenis.

-Está bien-, respondió Cora viendo como su hija prácticamente salió corriendo de su habitación ya través de la residencia.

* * *

Regina corrió. Ella corrió por millas a lo largo del Potomac cerca de los árboles de cerezo y el monumento Lincon. Luego corrió a través de la avenida Constitución y -The National Mall- hasta el final a la capital y se disponía a correr de vuelta a casa. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y dejar que sus hombres del servicio secreto se cambien.

Ella no quería pensar. Quería total agotamiento, y ella no quería que nadie estuviera despierto cuando llegara a casa. -¿Listo?- Ella pregunto que el nuevo conjunto de los miembros del servicio que estaban a agrupandose alrededor de ella mientras corría.

-Si señora,- Dijeron dándole una nueva botella de agua.

Ella se lo bebió, -Vamos.- dijo y comenzó de nuevo. Había corrido más de diez millas con el estómago vacío, que se ejecuta en nada más que la adrenalina y su mente se mantuvo poniéndose al día con ella. Esta vez, su cuerpo protestó y después de sólo unos pocos pasos en la dirección de -The National Mall,- perdió el conocimiento. Se sintió unos brazos fuertes apanandola y llevarla dentro el sedán de espera. -Llévame a casa ni una palabra a nadie,- Murmuró mientras tomaba una respiración profunda tratando de recuperar su visión.

-Señora, ¿puedo?- Mulan Fa, su entrenadora dijo un poco molesta porque ella estaba fuera tan tarde.

Regina miraba como su cara entró en foco, -pensé que te dije que se fuera a casa.-

'Y me alegro de que no lo hice, -dijo ella tomando la pierna de Regina sin su permiso y trabajaba los músculos de ella,-ha excedido en el funcionamiento, y está en peligro de que partes de su cuerpo le fallen. -

Regina puso los ojos, a pesar de que ya se podía sentir sus músculos de los muslos superiores apretandose en un nudo. Se mordió el labio amante de que el dolor en su pierna estaba tomando su mente fuera de la angustia que sentía. Sí, ella no estaba perdidamente enamorada con su esposo, pero lo que más le dolía era la traición.

Mulan se movió rápidamente a la otra pierna y sintió el músculo infractor. -Tenemos que meterla en el jacuzzi ya. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir que Rory la masajista venga esta noche, vas a necesitar un tejido profundo. -Ella dijo y se volvió hacia el agente del servicio secreto a su derecha-, y el doctor debería venir también ... ella podría necesitar una guión.-

El agente dijo algo en la boquilla en su muñeca y el sedán aceleró hacia la Casa Blanca. Regina entre dientes como toda su pierna endurecido y era dudoso que ella sería capaz de entrar en el edificio.

-¿Qué has hecho justo antes de venir aquí señora?-, Preguntó la entrenadora.

-Ping pong-, murmuró.

-¿Has comido?-, Preguntó ella pánico. Al ver su rostro palideció. No necesitaba la respuesta. -No, eso sería demasiado pedir.-

-Estás despedida-, dijo Regina apretando los dientes.

-Eso no te salvará de mi lectura esta noche Señora,- dijo Mulan sabiendo que sólo estaba arremetiendo contra ella por cualquier razón la había hecho querer correr. -No voy a dejarte hasta que esté segura de que está mejor.-

-Fantástico-, dijo mientras el coche se detuvo en la casa. Mulan la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el gimnasio y en el vestidor. Ella la sentó en el banquillo y dio su traje de baño azul con el sello presidencial en él y se fue detrás de una fila de armarios.

-Voy a estar por aquí si necesita mi ayuda-, dijo.

Regina miró a su traje y su ropa; -No puedo... simplemente usar mis bombachos de tenis?-

-¿Eso significa que necesita ayuda?- Preguntó Mulan.

-No me puedo mover,- respondió Regina. Mulan la ayudó a salir de la sudadera y camiseta dejándola con el sujetador deportivo. Ella se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de su edad tan perfectamente construida. Ella la ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones de chándal dejándola en sus bombachos de tenis. Sus piernas estaban perfectamente esculpidos; sólo un poco erizado y supuso que era probablemente debido a una cera en la mañana, que se perdió a causa del trabajo. Ella también había perdido su entrenamiento. -Sí perdí mi cera de esta mañana-, dijo Regina leer con eficacia la mente del entrenador.

Mulan sonrió y la levantó de nuevo. -Usted es humana, que tenía que haber una falla en alguna parte.-

Regina casi sonrió, pero sólo asintió y esperó a que la depositen en el jacuzzi. Mulan la dejó allí y fue a buscar el médico de la Casa Blanca. Tan pronto como ella tocó el agua de su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. Los chorros se colocaron justo golpear a todos los lugares correctos, y luego todo su mundo se vino de nuevo sobre ella. Ella lloró. El dolor de su corazón habían regresado junto con que todo su cuerpo empezó a doler lloraba mientras se sentaba en el agua caliente.

Cuando el médico de la Casa Blanca entró en el gimnasio, se precipitó con ella en una situación de pánico. -¿Señora? ¿Que duele? ¿Debo obtener el primer caballero? -

-Me duele todo-, respondió Regina.

-Les daremos algunos medicamentos-, el médico le dijo luego se volvió a un agente. -Podría llamar el primer caballero?-

-No-, dijo Regina tratando de no llorar más, -No lo llames.-

El agente era consciente de que la presidente no quería que el primer caballero este en cualquier lugar cerca de ella y ni siquiera había intentado llamar por él. Todos los agentes sabían lo que estaba malo con la presidente. Y no se atrevían a traicionar su confianza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los agentes no iban a llamar a Robin, miró a Regina que se trate. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer señora?-

-No, voy a estar bien solo dame un poco Motrin,- Regina respondió cuando levantó a sí misma fuera de la bañera de hidromasaje.

En ese momento, Mulan entró con una pizza caliente al vapor de las cocinas. -Ahora a comer-, dijo llevándola a Regina. Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella mordisqueaba un trozo. -Así que, ¿que paso?-, Preguntó Mulan después que el médico las había dejado.

Regina sacudió dos Motrin en su palma y se las metió. -Pensé que te habia despedido.- Ella dijo. Mulan había sido su entrenadora desde hace años y era el único fuera de su familia que no tenía miedo de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba. Ella era una amiga.

-No se puede despedir a un amigo,- Mulan declaró dándole otra rebanada.

-Mierda-, dijo Regina mirando la rodaja. Ya no tenía hambre. -Él me engañó.-

-Lo voy a matar-, dijo Mulan.

-No vale la pena.- Regina replicó: -No estoy dispuesta a tratar con él en público.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se puede evitar que la prensa?- Mulan pregunto.

Regina miró su reloj, ya era 23:00 -Se acabó el tiempo, esto ya está en los brazos de mañana, a pesar de que me podrían dar un descanso hasta el lunes.

-Tan rápido?-, Preguntó con incredulidad Mulan.

-Ella era un ayudante de prensa ...-, dijo Regina, -Ella fue capturado por mí y despedida por mí. Ella ya no tiene ingresos, va a necesita el dinero -.

-Ciertamente tiene las conexiones.- Mulan dijo mirando a su amiga, -así que ¿cómo se siente?-

-Al igual que la mierda Mulan, de qué otra manera-, afirmó Regina empezando a sentir los efectos de Motrin.

-Bueno, tal vez debería ir a la residencia, tener una mentira-abajo y simplemente olvidar que usted es el líder del mundo libre por un día. Tome mañana para lamer sus heridas, ya que van a necesitar su cordura llega el lunes -.

Regina sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, -Gracias, Mulan-, dijo Regina levantándose. Se sentía mucho más flexible. Se puso un manto que llevaba un gancho cerca de la puerta, -¿Podemos obtener la masajista para mañana? Sé que voy a lo necesitarla. -

-Lo tienes, nena,- Mulan dijo caminando con ella hacia la residencia, -Me tengo que ir, o Aurora la va a matar mañana por mantenerme fuera tan tarde.-

-No me culpes de esto Mulan, le dije que se fuera a casa hace horas.- Regina declaró con una sonrisa, -Gracias por salvarme.-

-Cualquier cosa por ti Regina,- Mulan dijo besándole la mano luego de salir de la casa.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La residencia estaba oscura y Regina estaba agradecida. No se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba caminar de regreso a su habitación.

Robin tomó un sorbo de su coñac en silencio, mientras observaba a su mujer caminar a su habitación. Ella parecía derrotada. Esa fue la última cosa que quería hacerle a ella. Con un suspiro, Robin se levantó y fue a su habitación, decidiendo hablar con ella en otro momento.

* * *

Emma miró por la ventana. Su mirada fija en la vista al mar. No podía dormir desde su visita a la Casa Blanca, y al ver de nuevo a presidente Mills ha sido todo lo que podía pensar.

Aún recordaba el día en que la vio. No, ella no había estado mintiendo, ella la había visto. Emma nunca se olvida de nada. Esa habilidad fue muy útil cuando ella hacía cosas de gobierno, pero Regina había sido una visión que sostenía cerca de ella desde que le había dicho a el mundo que era lesbiana. -De acuerdo que piensas.-

Emma volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga Rubí como ella se dejó caer en la cama de la princesa. -Que es lo que quieres saber?-

-Usted ha estado en las nubes durante los últimos quince minutos, y no se ha visto desde que conoció a la mujer que le ha hecho replantearse todo lo que sabía acerca de sí misma.-

Emma suspiró, -No he hablado con ella mucho, pero me hizo llegar un baile glorioso.-

-Lástima que está casada-, dijo Ruby. -Es demasiado bella.-

-Es un bicho,- murmuró Emma. Rubí se rió en voz alta. -Me refiero a que la dejó en el medio de la pista de baile para ir ... No sé a la cama?-

-Estoy segura de que él le rompió la espalda cuando llegó a la cama esa noche. Esa mujer está tan buena, yo no sería capaz de mantener las manos fuera de ella -.

-¿No?- Emma estuvo de acuerdo y se echó hacia atrás donde estaba sentada. -Dios ... Rubí momentos como estos me gustaría poder olvidar las cosas.-

-Es posible que no sea capaz de olvidarla, pero puede ser distraída. Encontrar a una chica establecerse, tienes casi cuarenta años -.

-Hay ya! Suenas como mi mami,-, dijo Emma.

-Bueno ... tenemos suerte que nos diste una princesa con suficiente antelación. Usted ha producido una heredera, ahora te casas o nunca serás reina. - Dijo Ruby.

-No quiero ser reina-, dijo Emma.

-Lo sé…-


	7. Caracter Fuerte

**A/N: Disculpen los errores ortographicos. Espero que les gusten el nuevo capitulo. ~S.K.**

* * *

 **Caracter Fuerte**

* * *

Regina yacía en la cama hasta medianoche. Fue entonces cuando Henry finalmente entró en su habitación. Su abuela le había advertido que el estado mental de su madre no era receptivo, pero no le importaba; Quería saber qué estaba pasando.

Regina no estaba dormida; Ella estaba tendida allí mirando al lado derecho de la cama. No podía dormir sin él allí. Ella se quedó mirando asombrada cómo era que en cuatro cortos años se había acostumbrado a la sensación de su cuerpo allí junto a ella. No era que ya no estuviera enfadada con él, sino que era sólo humana. No había derramado una lágrima desde que estaba en el jacuzzi la noche anterior.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Henry desde el pie de la cama mirando a su madre casi catatónica. Regina no se había movido ni un centímetro. Su mirada ni siquiera parpadeó hacia su hijo. -Odiaba el hecho de que fueras presidente de todos modos, ¿por qué lo querías? No es que yo lo culpe, quiero decir que tengo que estar apenado por el tipo ... ¿Mamá?- Miró a su madre y empezó a preocuparse; Sus palabras no eran penetrantes. Era como si no estuviera allí, y tanto como trataba de rebelarse contra su madre, por muy ocupada que estuviera, Regina siempre le escuchaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella. -¿Mamá?- Henry se detuvo y miró a su madre, realmente la miró.

Regina lentamente comenzó a concentrarse en quién era que estaba furioso con ella. Vio cómo Henry se asustó, luego miró a su alrededor y vio a Roland en la puerta. -Hey!- Se volvió y se concentró en su despertador. -¿Qué dices Henry?

-Mamá -dijo Henry cuando Regina se sentó en la cama. -¿Por qué has echado a Robin de patadas? - Henry era más amable con su madre esta vez.

Regina se levantó y caminó rígidamente hacia el gancho que sostenía su bata. -Chicos, siento mucho que estén pasando por esto.- Regina dijo, -Es sólo por un tiempo, tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo es todo, lo solucionaremos-.

-Pero mamá, nunca has ...- comenzó Henry.

-Hay una primera vez para todo -dijo Regina, quitándole la bata a su hijo, que había tenido compasión de su cuerpo adolorido y la había bajado del gancho para ella. -Gracias -Regina dijo regiamente y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué te pasó mamá? - preguntó Roland. - Ni siquiera puedes moverte.

Regina le sonrió al niño tan brillantemente como pudo y pasó los dedos por su cabello rizo. -Me has dado un buen ejercicio ayer Roland.- el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre adoptiva. Pero Henry todavía tenía muchas preguntas para ella. No estaba seguro si debía preguntar. Regina lo miró. -Por favor, ya déjalo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Henry con vacilación-. Nunca había visto a su madre tan herida antes, y estaba decidido a averiguar qué era lo que había enviado a su padrastro a la casita de perro. Ser huésped en su propia casa. Salió de la habitación presidencial enojado y confundido. Tomó la mano de Roland y lo llevó a su abuela. -Genial, hay almuerzo!-

-¿Vas a comer? -preguntó Cora mientras Roland se dirigía hacia la mesa.

-Sí, en un minuto, abuela. Voy a terminar mi tarea y después comeré. -Henry dijo y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de huespedes.

* * *

Henry se dirigió hacia donde los agentes del servicio secreto patrullaban el pasillo donde Robin ahora residía. Realmente no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió que iba a averiguarlo. Y para averiguarlo, necesitaba hacer que Robin pensara que el ya lo sabía todo. No sabía si funcionaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Les saludó a los agentes con un gesto de asentimiento y los rodeó para llamar a la puerta de Robin. Robin abrió la puerta inmediatamente, con el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja. -Hey escucha, mi hijo está aquí, hablaré contigo más tarde.- Robin dijo. Henry le fulminó con la mirada y entró cuando Robin colgó poniendo el teléfono en su tocador. -Hola, Henry.

-Hola ...- dijo Henry cruzandose los brazos.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?- Robin preguntó tentativamente tratando de averiguar cuánto Henry sabía. Sabia que la intuición del niño era muy alta, y Dios sabe lo que su madre pudo haberle dicho.

-¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse Robin? -preguntó Henry-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Henry, realmente no quise hacerle daño a tu mamá. Yo ciertamente no quería que ella lo averiguara así -dijo Robin.

-No, no querías que lo averiguara en absoluto -dijo Henry-. Pero aquí estamos. Probablemente la has destruido.

-¿Tan mal está? -preguntó Robin, incapaz de creer que Regina le hubiera contado a su hijo el asunto. Pero en si, los medios de comunicación le habrían informado pronto. Acababa de recibir una llamada de Zelena, diciendo que estaba pensando en vender su historia.

-Tal vez lo entienda mejor si supiera por qué -dijo Henry, esperando que le diera algo.

-No sé por qué.- Robin dijo, - ciertamente No hay buena excusa para engañar a tu madre.-

-¿En qué? -Henry dijo, su cara se endurecía cada vez más, no era sólo una pequeña discusión que este pinchazo pensaba que podía encontrar a alguien mejor que ¿su madre?

Henry levantó el brazo y dejó que su puño se conectara con el rostro de Robin. - Hijo, lo siento, - dijo Robin.

-¡No eres mi padre! No me llames hijo. -Henry dijo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Dentro del dormitorio presidencial, Regina se sentó en la tapa de la cómoda. Estaba aturdida, odiaba mentirles a sus hijos, pero no parecía capaz de mancillar la imagen que podían tener de Robin. Incluso si están obligados a averiguar sobre el asunto eventualmente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que esa pequeña perra hable con la prensa.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos. -Vete a la mierda Robin.- Dijo agarrando el plato de jabón y lo tiró al suelo. Ella vio como se rompió en un millón de piezas. Encontrando la acción catártica que ella alcanzó la bomba del jabón de mano e hizo igual.

Se sentía bien destruir todo lo que ella podía agarrar en sus manos. Podía sentir los años de dolor, no sólo por ser traicionada por Robin, sino por la partida prematura de Daniel.

Ella gritó su dolor en la punta de sus pulmones mientras fragmentos de cristal y cerámica cayeron a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo atormentada por el dolor que tenía hasta el lunes por la mañana para sanar.

Justo afuera, Cora oyó el ruido mientras pasaba por el dormitorio. Entró y la encontró llorando en el suelo. Cora se arrodilló junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos a su hija. Allí estaban sentadas, Cora balanceándola, y Regina sollozaba, cada momento sintiéndose mejor por tener la única persona con la que podía contar para amarla con esto con sus brazos firmemente agarrándola y regresandola de vuelta del borde.

Se hundió en su madre abrazando y llorando. -¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? -continuó Cora acariciando el cabello de su hija, y de alguna manera sabía que el petirrojo no era la fuente principal de su dolor.

Regina no amaba a Robin lo suficiente. Sin embargo, esperaba que un día pudiera volver a amar como había amado a Daniel. -Le di todo lo que pudiera darle, y me traicionó -respondió Regina.

-eso es...- continuó Cora, tranquilizando a Regina, trazando círculos suaves en su espalda-. Debería haber sido yo , Debería haber muerto ... -dijo Regina. -Me duele mucho.

-Lo sé -dijo Cora besando la cabeza de su hija. -Ven, vamos a la cama, si te conozco bien, no has dormido.

-Ol huele a él -dijo Regina levantándose del suelo mientras su madre le cepillaba el vidrio de la bata.

-Las sábanas se cambian todos los días -declaró Cora incrédula.

-las almohadas, - dijo Regina sentada en el sofá de un lado de la suite

Cora se acercó y tomó todas las almohadas de la cama y las sacó de la habitación. Le pidió a una sirvienta que le trajera algunos nuevos y cuando regresó con ellos, Regina ya había quedado para dormida en el sofá. Cora colocó gentilmente una almohada debajo de la cabeza de la presidente y la cubrió con una manta. -Seguirás adelante, igual que yo.- Cora susurró suavemente y besó a su hija en su frente. -Él necesita que sigas adelante, para Henry.-

* * *

Henry corrió todo el camino de regreso a la residencia. Sólo frenó cuando vio que la puerta de su madre estaba entreabierta. Dio unos lentos pasos tentativos hacia ella y echó un vistazo dentro la habitacion.

Había un bulto en el sofá. Henry se acercó y vio a su madre dormida en el. Su cabello castaño desordenado enmarca una cara que parecía tan cansada y vieja en comparación con la mujer normalmente más vibrante la cual el estaba acostumbrado a ver. El estrés de ser presidente nunca la hizo parecer tan mala. La presidencia la hizo resplandecer. Esta no era la mujer que siempre había conocido.

Se arrodilló frente a Regina y la observó un poco hasta que la sirvienta entró en la habitación con una escoba y un recogedor. -Hola,- Henry susurró caminando hacia ella.

-Hola, Henry. Estoy aquí para limpiar este desorden -dijo la doncella.

\- ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Henry, notando que el plato de jabón y la cerámica habían sido salpicados por las paredes y los pisos.

-La señora Presidente tuvo un accidente, -dijo la sirvienta.

\- Oh, -dijo Henry imaginando lo que pudo haber sido. Su madre no era alguien que había visto enojado, pero podía relacionarse. -Hey, déjame que lo limpie para ti -dijo Henry, tomando la escoba de la mujer mayor. pero ... La criada dudó. -¿Por favor? -preguntó Henry.

La doncella asintió y se dirigió hacia el patio. Se volvió otra vez y Henry le había puesto un dedo en los labios para que no se lo contara a nadie. La doncella le sonrió y salió de la habitación con un guiño.

Regina se desperto mientras oía que el desorden en el baño lo recogían. Se sentó al oír el suave resoplido que emanaba del cuarto de baño, y caminó rígidamente hacia la puerta. Vio a su hijo limpiando lo que había hecho. Regina extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello corto de Henry. -Vine a buscarte y encontré el baño un desastre, así que ...

-No es tu lío para limpiar -dijo Regina tomando las manos de su hijo entre las suyas. -¿Estás bien?

Henry noto los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de su madre y sus manos fueron cortadas. -Yo sobreviviré -dijo Regina, empezando a limpiar su propio lío. -Yo soy el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Henry comenzó a ayudarla en silencio por un momento, luego se detuvo. -Mamá, ¿puedes perdonarlo?

Regina miró a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que sabía lo que había sucedido. Ella suspiró, -No se Henry,- Dijo mientras barría la última copa en el cubo que Henry sostenía.

-No fue a mí a quien engañó -dijo Henry lanzando los escombros al basurero.

-Necesito que puedas perdonarlo. Por el amor de Roland -respondió Regina

-¿por qué? Quiero decir que él es su hijo niño, yo no soy su hijo.

\- Tú eres el hermano de Roland, y yo soy la única madre que Roland conoce. Legalmente soy la madre de Roland y él estará aquí con nosotros, tanto como él estará con él.

\- Está bien, deja que Roland lo perdone entonces, yo nunca lo haré.

Regina suspiró. -Aparte de lo que él me ha hecho, Él es un buen papá. Necesita tu perdón.

-Bueno, por ahora no puedo-dijo Henry saliendo del baño y sentándose en el sofá en el que su mamá había estado durmiendo.

-Bueno. Regina dijo sentándose a su lado.

Henry sonrió . -Deberías ver el puñetazo que le di.

\- Henry ... -Regina se burló, luego permanecieron allí en silencio durante unos segundos. -¿Un punetazo?-

Henry rió, -Sí ...- Regina no pudo evitar reírse con él.

* * *

Robin caminó hacia el ala oeste. Tenía que ver a Regina, y sabía que tenía algunas cosas pendientes en la oficina. Probablemente el óvalo era el único lugar en el que probablemente podría verla. Miró alrededor del espacio de trabajo y se dio cuenta de lo vacío que estaba.

Kathryn salió de su oficina y casi chocaron. -¡Oh! Hey Robin -dijo Kathryn mirándolo extrañamente

\- Hey Kath - dijo Robin,

\- ¿Has estado en una reyerta de bar? -preguntó ella en broma pasando junto a él.

-Oh -dijo Robin tocando su ojo -Tuve un disgusto Con Henry ... -

\- Adolescentes ... -dijo Kathryn distraídamente y abrió la puerta del ovalo.

-¿Ha visto a Regina? -preguntó Robin al jefe Mayor del Estado

\- No, está en residencia, no se sentía bien hoy - dijo Kathryn con una expresión de sorpresa.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y regresó al ala este sin explicación alguna. Debería haber sabido que Regina no habría hablado de lo que había sucedido con nadie todavía, y Henry había engañado la información de él.

Tomó los pasos a la residencia por dos. Cuando llegó allí, los agentes del Servicio Secreto le impidieron entrar.

-Vamos chicos, soy sólo yo -dijo Robin acercándose a la puerta.

-Lo siento señor, órdenes del presidente -dijo uno de los dos hombres dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario

\- ¡Necesito verla ahora! .

-La presidente ha ordenado que el primer caballero se quede a por lo menos cincuenta pies de distancia de ella en todo momento. En este momento, señor, ella está en la residencia -dijo el otro

-¡esto es ridículo! Trató de superarlos, pero los dos hombres lo sujetaron sin remordimientos.

\- Solo nos dedicamos a nuestro trabajo, señor. - Dijeron mientras Cora salía para ver de qué se trataba.

Ella miró a Robin y luego a los agentes. -La presidente está descansando ahora mismo - le dijo a Robin quien se sacudía, a los agentes de él.

-Cora, ¿cómo está?-

-¿Cómo diablos crees que está?- Cora siseó

-Necesito hablar con ella- Robin dijo

-Eso no depende de mí, ella no está lista para verte todavía. Nunca la he visto tan enojada -comentó Cora.

\- pero yo ... -prosiguió Robin, pero Cora le interrumpió.

\- Dale tiempo -contestó Cora-. Quizá te permita venir a la cena de acción de gracias. No la empujes.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Regina salió de la residencia con rigidez. Ella miró a Robin y él observó como un destello de ira y tristeza llegó a sus ojos antes de apartar la mirada. Se volvió hacia los agentes y les saludó con la cabeza. -Sígueme-, le dijo a Robin dando pasos tentativos hacia el ascensor. -Necesito que te calles y me escuches por un minuto.-

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron. Regina empujó el botón para el piso del gimnasio y tan pronto como el ascensor cambió, tiró de la palanca de parada para detenerlo. Estaban a solas en el ascensor excepto por las cámaras, pero lo que ella tenía que decir que no quería que los agentes oyeran. Regina se volvió hacia Robin. Su enojo empezó a surgir nuevamente. -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo el mundo sepa lo que pasó. No puedo detenerlo y francamente no me importa en este momento. Si alguna vez quieres ser capaz de hablar conmigo de nuevo necesitas darme espacio. No trate de hablar conmigo hasta que esté lista. No quiero una repetición de hoy, porque el servicio secreto te matará.

Robin se quedó allí un poco aturdido, luego un poco enojado. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero otra vez lo cortó. -Detente, perdiste tu derecho a estar enojado conmigo. No quiero tomar medidas legales todavía. Quiero esperar hasta que tu pequeña perra vaya a el publico, y luego veré cómo me siento acerca de todo esto. Voy a ver si vale la pena mantenerte alrededor. - Luego empujó en la palanca de parada de nuevo a su posición original. Una vez que el ascensor alcanzó el Gimnasio, Regina se iluminó, -Oh, y felicidades, he hecho algunas llamadas ... Parece que John Jacobs rechazó la posición y ahora estás a cargo del Comité Olímpico ... ¿Qué eras tú ? Un arquero?-

Luego se alejó del Ascensor y hacia el gimnasio como Robin la observaba. Mulan lo miró fijamente y el la miró furioso. A través de las paredes de cristal del gimnasio observó cómo su esposa caminaba rígida hasta el vestuario y la masajista, una hermosa mujer morena instaló su mesa cerca de la piscina. Era la esposa de Mulan, Rory, y no podía evitar sentirse celoso: -¿Qué diablos Robin? -se reprendió-. Su esposa no es lesbiana. Entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.


	8. Haciendolo Publico

**espero que les gusten! Gracias. El Proximo capitulo tendra mas Emma.**

* * *

 **Hacerlo Público**

* * *

Regina se estaba moviendo más fácil a la mañana siguiente. _De acuerdo, ahora has llorado. Así que solo entra, haz tu trabajo y olvida que algo de esto ha sucedido hasta que ya no puedas evitarlo._ Regina pensó al entrar en el Oval el lunes por la mañana.

-Buenos días, señora Presidenta-, dijo Tink, entregando las cosas que necesitaba para su reunión del lunes con el personal.

-Buenos días, Tink-, dijo Regina y siguió moviéndose por la oficina. -¿Cómo van las cosas hoy?-

-Después de su reunión de personal, tiene una reunión con un colaborador de campaña de la Organización Go Green-, dijo Vince mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Regina sonrió ante eso, -Oh, definitivamente quiero encontrarme con él. Necesito saber más sobre este programa -.

-Después de eso, tiene una reunión con el congresista Gold de Nueva York y el Secretario de Transporte-, continuó Tink.

-Entonces mi cita de las cuatro ...- dijo Regina tratando de seguir adelante.

-Sí, señora.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Regina, -¿Eso significa que realmente puedo ponerme al día con la documentación?-

-Absolutamente-, declaró Tink con una sonrisa.

-¡Mui Bien!-, Dijo Regina queriendo el menor contacto humano que pudiera tener. -Toca la puerta cuando llegue el momento de la reunión del personal-.

-Sí, señora-, dijo Tink mientras salía por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella.

Regina abrió el primer archivo en su pila y fue por algún embargo sobre la exportación de diamantes desde Sierra Leona. En sus intentos por desconectarse por completo de lo que le estaba sucediendo, tarareaba mientras trabajaba. _Necesito meterme en la sala de música uno de estos días_ , pensó mientras volteaba la página. Segundo después, alguien llamó a la puerta, -¿Sí?-

-Es hora de que el personal se reúna con la señora-, dijo Tink echándose un vistazo a la sala. -El personal está reunido en la sala de conferencias del este-.

-muy bien-, dijo Regina con sarcasmo. Dejó el archivo en el que había estado trabajando justo en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta lateral del óvalo que conducía directamente a la sala de conferencias del este.

-Habitación, atención.- Dijo el guardia en la puerta. Ella caminó hacia su asiento y se sentó.

-Tranquilos-, dijo Regina en voz baja, -¿Qué tienen?-

-Esto-, dijo Kathryn dejando caer al investigador frente a ella. El estómago de Regina se retorció dentro de ella, ya que su exterior no mostró una reacción aparente. Ella lo miró sin tocarlo. Alcanzó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó sus gafas para leer.

El personal guardó silencio mientras el presidente recogía el trapo y lo leía. Su título decía: -Engaño en la Casa Blanca: me acosté con el Primer Caballero.- Había una foto de una llorosa Zelena con una leyenda que decía: -Greene, de 34 años, fue atrapada por la propia presidenta-.

Regina miró a su expectante personal y esperó. -¿Es verdad señora?-, Preguntó Kathryn.

-¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?-, Preguntó Regina inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Con todo respeto señora, esto realmente podría lastimarla en las urnas-, dijo Mal sentada en su silla. Ella colocó sus codos sobre la mesa usando sus manos para enfatizar. -Esta es una de las dos razones principales por las cuales una mujer no debería ser presidente-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no pudo mantener feliz a su hombre? -Preguntó Sydney con una ceja levantada.

-Sé que es sexista, no hice las reglas. Ustedes hombres no pueden tomar a una mujer en el poder. Sus egos son demasiado frágiles. Mal dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -La mayoría de los estadounidenses preferirían una mujer soltera en la presidencia o una ex primera dama-, explicó Mal. -Por el simple hecho de que el Primer Caballero ya habría ocupado la posición más alta-.

-Bueno, supongo que esto tendrá que seguir siendo un rumor ahora, ¿no?-, Dijo Regina. -Es solo el investigador ... No tiene credibilidad-.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan?-, Le preguntó Kathryn a Mal.

-Veré las encuestas para una tendencia a la baja-, respondió Mal. -¿Dónde está Robin por cierto?-

-Yo, eh ...- Regina vaciló, -Se fue-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kathryn sorprendida.

Sydney miró a Regina. -Señora presidenta, esto no terminará con el Investigador-.

Regina suspiró, -Lo sé.- Miró a todos alrededor de la mesa, -Bien, esta es la historia. Es verdad. Robin me engañó con la Sra. Greene y pedí renuncias a los dos. Necesito que esto se vaya de alguna manera. Quiero que el pueblo estadounidense se centre en los problemas de la nación y no en los míos -.

Kathryn y Mal asombradas, y Sydney se inquietó un poco, -Creo que si no dejas lugar para la especulación, debería hacerlo más fácil- el secretario de prensa dijo.

-Claro, estilo Oprah.- Mal dijo atrapando su ángulo, -Te golpeará duro al principio, pero eventualmente la gente verá tu fortaleza de carácter y tus índices de simpatía se subirán-.

-No estoy lista para exponer mis heridas para que los buitres puedan atacarlas-, afirmó Regina.

-Señora, usted le prometió a América que sería sincera. Pero no tienes que ser tan sincera. Tal vez podría minimizarlo todo, hacer que el público la vea desde su punto de vista -, continuó Sydney.

-Mi punto de vista puede ser un poco sesgado-, declaró secamente Regina.

-O bien, podrías ser como Hillary Clinton y apoyar a Robin por completo durante el escá sacio. -Como una buena mujercita-.

Regina hizo una mueca. -Y me veo débil a cambio ... Está bien, ¿qué tal si no lo reconozco hasta que llegue a mis conferencias de prensa? Trataré de ... resolver las cosas en casa -.

\- Le funcionó a Hillary ...- Mal murmuró.

-¿Crees que Robin estaría dispuesto a ...- comenzó Kathryn.

-¿Sabes qué?-, Dijo Regina arrojando al tabloide sobre la mesa con frustración. -He terminado con este tema. No es una preocupación nacional lo que sucede en mi casa. Siguiente punto de conversación por favor -.

-Um ... Existe el proyecto de ley para dar fondos federales para impulsar la investigación de combustible. -Andrea, la asistente de investigación principal de Regina dijo.

-Bien, me reuniré hoy con el CEO de Go Green-, dijo Regina. -Quiero colocar una gran parte del presupuesto para la investigación de combustibles alternativos-. La reunión siguió así. Evitaron lo que sabían que venía. Su jefe estaba luchando una batalla cuesta arriba. Pero estaban decididos a apoyarla en cada paso del camino.

* * *

Dos días después, las noticias se habían extendido por las ondas de radio y por lo que a Regina le gustaba llamar prensa legítima. Había recibido llamadas telefónicas de algunos líderes mundiales y colaboradores que obtuvieron el apoyo para su reelección. Su estado de votación había caído considerablemente al cuarenta por ciento después de la noticia.

Maléfica estaba frenética mientras veía cómo los números se desplomaron, pero mantuvo la calma. Porque estaba convencida de que una vez que Regina hablara sobre lo que estaba pasando con ella, los índices de simpatía se dispararían por el techo. Es de esperar que muestre su lado humano; ella es demasiado perfecta.

Mal miró fuera de su oficina y vislumbra a Sydney corriendo por el pasillo hacia la sala de prensa junto la presidente que tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. -Señora Presidenta, ¿ha preparado una declaración sobre la situación de la residencia?-, Preguntó Malefica alcanzando los.

La espalda de Regina se puso rígida y se volvió para mirar a su persona de relaciones públicas. Ella le lanzó una mirada que hubiera hecho que cualquier persona se encogiera. -Absolutamente no.-

-Señora, ¿está pensando en usar esa cara a través de todas las preguntas, porque si no las conociera mejor, pensaría que usted estaba enojada conmigo, pero sé que es solo la pregunta-, dijo Mal. caminando con ella. -Y sabes que esa es la misma pregunta que le harán hoy. Debes entregar tu media verdad con tanta franqueza como puedas -.

-Maléfica, estoy bien.- Dijo Regina y se dirigió hacia la sala de prensa.

* * *

-Damas y caballeros, la presidente de los Estados Unidos-. El locutor dijo mientras el estómago de Regina le caía a sus rodillas.

Ella caminó hacia el podio e hizo la reunión informativa sobre lo que quería lograr con la Ley de Etanol que había iniciado y actualizado a la nación sobre el embargo con Sierra Leona. Todo estaba bien, pero luego estaban las preguntas.

-Señora presidenta ahora tomará las preguntas de la prensa-. Sydney declaró.

Se escucharon gritos infinitos de -Señora Presidenta!-

Regina miró a su alrededor y vio a alguien a quien nunca antes había llamado y le dijo. -Stephanie, comenzaré contigo hoy-.

-Señora Presidenta, ¿cuánto tiempo proyecta que el Congreso revisará la factura de combustible alternativo?- Stephanie preguntó.

Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio, sonriendo a la periodista. -Es difícil de decir. Aunque esto es algo que todos queremos, podríamos discutir sobre la cantidad de dinero que debería destinarse a la investigación. Esto podría llevar una considerable cantidad de tiempo. Todo depende del estado de ánimo en el Congreso, ¿no es así?- Regina se ríe un poco. La multitud siguió su ejemplo y de nuevo surgió la oleada de voces que suplicaban ser escuchadas. -¿Qué hay de ti Martin? ¿Qué tienes para mí?-

-En el tema de Sierra Leona, el embargo limita la cantidad de diamantes que nos exportan anualmente, ¿cómo cree que se verán afectados su economía y la nuestra?-

De nuevo alivio.

Regina se inclinó hacia adelante apoyandose sobre el podio. -El impacto en nuestra economía sería leve. La industria del diamante es grande y Estados Unidos importa más diamantes que cualquier otro país. Nuestros joyeros pueden verse afectados por el precio que subiría. Sierra Leona se beneficiaría de tener la capacidad de abrir el mercado a otras partes del mundo -.

Regina miró su reloj, contenta de que las preguntas no fueran personales. -El presidente ahora presentará dos preguntas más-, dijo Sydney con una sonrisa dirigida a su jefe. El estrépito de la habitación se incrementó al de un sitio de construcción. Era ruidoso y Regina sabía que la siguiente pregunta iba a romperla.

-Jack-, dijo escogiendo la menos probable para hostigarla sobre su estado.

-Señora Presidenta, ¿qué tiene que decir sobre las acusaciones de que su esposo le ha engañado?-

Ahí estaba ... la noticia que ella trataba de superar. Regina trató de tragar sus lágrimas, -Ese asunto es extremadamente personal y no estoy en absoluto preparada para discutir eso en este momento-.

-Última pregunta, Ted-. Sidney intercedió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, señora?-, Le preguntó Ted a Regina. La habitación se silenció cuando todos miraron a Regina expectante. Regina solo miró a Ted por unos momentos, -Sin comentarios.- Dijo y salió del escenario. Ella no estaba lista para ser sincera.

* * *

Emma se sentó en sus recámaras privadas mirando las noticias de los Estados Unidos. Ver el mundo hablar sobre la mujer que estaba codiciando. Claro que Regina estaba constantemente en la pantalla, pero en este momento, Regina parecía que preferiría estar en otro lugar.

-¡Mamá!- Escuchó Emma detrás de ella. La puerta de la guardería se abrió y una vivaz niña de tres años salió corriendo, seguida por una ninera.

Emma sonrió y se giró para mirarla. -Hola, pequeña,- le dijo a la princesa

La princesa Elena es la segunda en la fila por la corona. Ella será la primera, si se casa antes que su madre lo haga. Eso era lo que Su Majestad Snow había decretado, después de haber sido infeliz que Emma se reveló como lesbiana y vive una vida de playboy frente al mundo entero. Con una mujer oportunista u otra colgando de su brazo.

La verdad es que Emma es una buena monarca y sería una excelente reina. Pero su madre se había vuelto inflexible en que ahora que había "decidido" que era lesbiana, no continuaría la línea real.

Hace cuatro años, Emma conoció al Príncipe Baelfire de una pequeña nación insular frente a las costas de Grecia. Quién también estaba enamorado de su jefe de seguridad. El, ya era segundo en la fila de su trono, y no tenían herederos, ya que nunca se casaría. Los matrimonios del mismo sexo son ilegales en su pequeña isla.

Emma hizo un trato con el Príncipe Bae para darle un heredero ... Así uniendo ambas entidades diminutas. Así que Princessa Elena es una princesa especial de hecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Elena le preguntó a su madre.

-Mirando a una amiga por la tele. - Emma respondió mirando su pantalla.

Elena miró hacia la pantalla -¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella, es el líder del mundo libre-. Emma respondió a su hija. Es ... mi amiga, Regina.-

-Linda...- Elena dijo.

-¿Crees que sí?-

Elena asintió. -¿Por qué está tan triste?-

Emma miró hacia la tele y ve la conferencia de prensa de esa tarde. Ella había leido las historias en la prensa. La pregunta sobre su matrimonio se había imprimido en blanco y negro en su pequeño paiz. Emma miró a Regina y su corazón se estrechó. -Necesita un abrazo muy fuerte.- Ella respondió

-¿Puede venir para que yo pueda darle uno?- Preguntó Elena.

-No se puede princesa,- dijo Emma. -Ella vive muy lejos.-

-Oh.-

-Deberías llamarla por teléfono,- dijo Elena deslizándose del regazo de su madre. - Mami, ven a jugar, quiéreme-.

Emma le sonrió a su pequeña niña y se levantó para seguir a Ella a su guardería.


End file.
